Outlander
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Beth wasn't sure how she ended up in colonial Georgia among the Dixon brother who were apparently apart Grimes' settlement. All she wanted was to get back to 1945, back to her time but most importantly back to her husband Zach. Beth would do anything to get back to her time. Bethyl- Outlander inspired
1. Chapter 1

It was October of 1945; Beth looked fondly over to the driver's seat. Her husband had looked so relaxed driving these Georgia roads. It was nice to finally be reunited after that horrific war. Serving overseas as a war nurse had allowed Beth to finally see the world outside of her small town upbringing. Just the world she had seen had shaken her to her core.

She was thankful that both her and her husband had both made it out unscathed. She had yearned for her husband's presence. It broke her heart when they had ended up with two separate sets of orders.

But all of that had passed. They could start over. Zach had just accepted a position to teach sociology at Emory University. Beth was going to take a semester off, but come early spring she would be assisting at Emory University's nursing program. Her knowledge from the war would make for invaluable information for the medical students who flock to the university. Or at least that is what Zach had been feeding her, but he had always been confident in her.

It was nice to be reunited. They had been married for a short period of time before the war had broken out. Beth had seen the fliers hanging around asking for recruits from the US Military. Beth and Zach had talked it over and both had decided to enlist as an opportunity to see more of the world.

Unfortunately, Beth herself had ended up as a war nurse and Zach had ended up in intelligence. Neither had spoken about the things they saw in the war. Both were content to come back to Georgia to restart their life together.

Beth had felt nervous about assimilating back into a normal life with her husband. The first night when they had reunited in Virginia they had fallen into bed. The sex had cemented what they had felt for each other. The touching and exploring was an anchor to the people they were before the war.

Beth knew the war had changed her outlook. But in that hotel room stripped bare in front of her husband, she felt every bit the woman she was before the war. She knew that whatever the war had changed, the sex would always bring them back to each other.

She had laughed because everyone assumed out of the Greene children Beth would be the biggest prude. Except once she met Zach he had opened her eyes to an entire new world. Once she had been introduced, there was no going back.

* * *

Beth looked at the little townhome Zach had pulled up to. It was to be their new little home. It was their place to start a new.

"Home sweet home, but we aren't staying for long" Zach looked over and gave her a crooked smile.

"What are you talking about?" Beth was genuinely lost. She knew there was a small break before he began teaching at the university and she had hoped they could spend the time christening every room in their home with their love.

"The University set up a small meeting with a family of gypsies in Peachtree City. It'll be good for my class. Plus, there is this network of underground tunnels used by this abandoned castle. I wanna check that out. Think of it as a mini vacation for us." Zach smiled as he told her the news.

His enthusiasm was contagious and Beth had let out a burst of laughter. Her husband's passions were always a source of joy for her. To see his face light up when discussing different subjects had left her in breathless wonder.

Beth smiled as they stepped out of the vehicle and into the quarters of the gypsy family. The night at their townhome had been beautiful. They had christened the new home with their love. The drive to Peachtree City had been a mere forty five minutes and Beth had looked at the scenery the entire way entranced by the beauty of Georgia.

"We are going to excavate the tombs first and then I'm going to conduct interviews with the Gypsy family." Zach had repeated the itinerary for the day once again.

Beth giggled at his exuberance. She was hoping to persuade that exuberance later on to her benefit. They had pulled up to a cobble road that forked on direction lay a vast forest and the other the tombs they were getting ready to explore.

Beth smiled as Zach parked the car and exited and opened the door for her and offered his hand. She giggled as he told her "MI 'lady, ready for an adventure" in a terrible British accent.

The caves held a musty smell. Each room had some sort of story she discovered as Zach began divulging her in the tombs history. The stories of warring settlements in early Georgia using the tombs as hiding points during hunting escapades to avoid conflict with the warring settlement. The hunting land it seemed had intersected among the settlements.

The battles between the settlements were often bloody and fierce. The story of Governor Blake, whom Zach's descendants had sided with, and his adversary Governor Grimes was an interesting tale. Though, it seemed in the end the bloody wars between to the two had ended and Grimes was the victor. Though, the win was without tragedy he had lost some of his best men and during the war. He had discovered one of his closest allies Captain Walsh had been conspiring to murder him and was forced to kill him.

Beth followed Zach into a new room. It looked to be an old medicine room. In the center was a stone table which the concoctions were surely made. Medicine back then made Beth cringe and also fascinated her. It was a part of why she took up botany with such a passion. To see herbal remedies work as well some modern medicines was always fascinating to her.

Her musings were interrupted by Zach's storytelling. She looked over fondly as he began passionately describing these different historical perspectives. The history lesson was absolutely fascinating, but it was beginning to become hard to focus on Zach's words. The way he passionately described these historical events was beginning to turn her on. He looked so focused and intense.

It was her favorite look especially when the look was because of her. Especially when he was giving her an excellent fuck. Beth had almost laughed at how prudish she was before Zach. Zach had opened the door and Beth never wanted it closed.

"Beth, are you listening?" Zach had paused regaling her a tale of some pair of brothers. The Thaxtons or Rixton, something like that. She hadn't quite caught the name.

"All this talk of history makes me want to create a little piece of history down here with you." Beth did her best to give Zach a sultry pout.

Zach's response had been everything Beth had wanted. She had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing as he lifted her onto the stone table.

"Well, it has to be earth shattering to make history doesn't it Mrs. Miller?" Zach gave her a crooked grin.

Beth felt herself getting excited. She loved when he called her by her married name. There was something so primal and possessive about the way he said it. The words always preceded an intense lovemaking session.

"Hm, well Mr. Miller I guess you're gonna have to make sure I don't forget this moment." Beth teased. Her teasing must have sparked something inside of him. Though, Beth felt disappointment course through her veins when Zach didn't climb on top of her, letting his familiar weight settle over her. Instead, he pulled her to the edge on the stone table and he dropped to his knees.

He pushed her skirt up around her hips and pulled her underwear down. She felt the unmistakable feel of his five o'clock shadow brushing her inner thighs as he moved his mouth closer to her core. Beth could feel herself writhing in pleasure once Zach's tongue had entered her.

All thoughts had vanished from her brain and all she could do was breathlessly tell Zach yes. Each stroke of his tongue sent a wave electricity through her. She grasped the edge of the table when she felt herself on the cusp of an orgasm. It wasn't that she wanted to punish Zach or make him feel inadequate but she didn't want this to stop.

Though, her undoing came soon enough when Zach caught onto what exactly she was doing and added his fingers into the mix. His tongue and fingers working in tandem had her cresting over the edge and chanting his name.

Zach's smug smirk after their little tryst made Beth smile. She couldn't imagine loving anyone else quite the way she loved Zach.

* * *

Beth smiled once they arrived at the home with the brother and sister gypsy pair. Zach said they hadn't given him their last names, but their first names were Tyreese and Sasha. Apparently, Zach was going to interview the older brother Tyreese and she would be spending time with Sasha.

The brother and sister duo had stood on the porch of their current home. Beth admired the home and the hospitality of these gypsy's when they were ushered into the home. Tyreese had whisked Zach into what Beth could only assume was the study.

Beth smiled over at Sasha. The young woman had been kind leading her into the kitchen and offering some sweet tea. They sat a small card table and began idly chatting. Their conversation drifted from weather patterns and then to Sasha's family ties to this local area.

"My mama, taught me to read tea leaves and palms when I was little you know. I could read your palm" Sasha had offered kindly.

Beth hadn't believed too much into palm reading due to her upbringing but she was fascinated by the process so she handed over her palm to Sasha. She felt Sasha tracing the lines of her palm and make tutting noises as she traced particular lines.

"Is something wrong?" Beth wasn't sure but the look Sasha was giving her palm made her worried.

"Your love line is forked. It means you have two marriages, but typically there is a break and yours is forked." Sasha explained.

Beth retracted her hand and gave a soft "Oh."

Zach came into the kitchen and she couldn't help but her Sasha's words ringing in her ears. Two marriages, but that couldn't be. She looked over at Zach's eager face and she couldn't imagine loving anyone as fiercely as she loved him. Sasha had to be mistaken. That was it. Beth had accepted that thought as she listened to Zach saying that Tyreese was going to show him these gypsy campgrounds.

Beth opened her purse to look for her Daddy's pocket watch the last gift he bestowed on her before passing away. She realized she must've dropped it when they were at the fork before getting in the car. Zach had asked the time and she pulled it out to tell him. Her purse must not have clasped and it fell out.

Beth interrupted Zach telling her about the campgrounds and his excitement. "Zach, can you ride with Tyreese to these campgrounds. I dropped my daddy's watch at those tombs."

Beth could feel the panic rising up in her chest. She knew it was silly, but that heirloom was one of the things her daddy had left specifically to her. Zach had put his hands on Beth's face forcing her to focus on him.

"Babe, it's alright take the keys and go on get that watch." Zach had pulled a map and gave it to Beth.

"That has the instructions to the campgrounds meet us there once you got the watch." Zach kissed her forehead and then kissed her.

Beth was thankful for how understanding Zach was. She took the keys and got into the car and ended right back at the fork in the road almost twenty minutes later.

Once she parked her car, she began scavenging the area for the pocket watch. Weirdly enough it had been closer to the fork near the wooded area. She recalled Sasha telling her about a grand oak tree. Back in older times, the gypsy's worshipped the tree. They believed the tree to be a source of energy and magic.

Beth had thought the tale was silly but she heard a drumming noise coming from the woods. She couldn't explain what compelled her, but her feet were dragging her down that fork. As she got closer to the tree the drumming had gotten louder.

Beth wondered briefly if she was going to happen upon a gypsy ceremony. She hoped she did and then she could hold it over Zach's head.

She reached the great oak tree and all of a sudden the drumming stopped. For a moment Beth had thought she had lost her mind. She wondered where the drumming noise could she placed her hands on the tree and felt a surge of energy course through her veins and everything went black.

Beth awoke to gun fire. Her brain scrambling to imagine why someone would be shooting in this area. Last she had understood hunting had been made illegal in this area.

She saw men dressed in what appeared to be colonial style clothing. Beth felt fear building in her heart. Something was seriously wrong. She wanted to believe it was some messed up group pretending to be colonial men.

Then part of Sasha's story clicked.

"There was an old wise tale told of people who belong in multiple periods of time who have the ability to travel." Sasha had laughed that part of the story as folklore. But that might have been the truest part of her predictions.

Beth realized the colonial men were getting closer. She stood up and began running. The forest much thicker than she recalled.

She ran and ran until she reached a creek. She was busy looking behind her that she hadn't realized she was running into danger until she quite literally slammed into it. She looked at the body she had collided with. Her breathe hitched, it was Zach.

"I bet you're one of the girls from Grimes settlement." He said with an evil grin. "Tell me your name girl."

Beth was frightened by the predatory look that he was giving her. It was that moment she realized she was better off giving her maiden name.

"I'm Beth Greene." Beth was ready to run.

Zach had lunged at her ripping her dress in the process. She slammed her fists onto to his body to dislodge him from her. She kept pushing until she felt his weight thrown off of her. She had she this tall man throw a punch and what she assumed knocked this evil Zach unconscious.

"You alright miss? I'm Merle Dixon." He extended his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and noted glumly the way her dress was ripped would cause her to have to travel in just the slip she wore beneath.

"I'm Beth Greene" she told him. She wasn't sure why she was sharing with him, but he wasn't attacking her. She would take that. Beth followed Merle and squeaked when she felt his hands on her waist. Except he was simply lifting her onto the horse.

"I ain't like that asshole. Ain't into touching women unless they're begging for it." Merle gave her a crooked smile before hopping on the horse behind her and taking her deeper in the woods.

They rode until they reached a small log cabin. Merle helped Beth down from the horse. She felt more at ease knowing he was being so kind. She recalled from Zach's history lessons that the Dixon's had been on the noble side of the war although the oldest Dixon wasn't known for being quite as noble as his baby brother.

They entered the cabin and she was immediately regarded with wary disdain. She noticed a man sitting on a stool with a dislocated shoulder.

"Daryl, you're gonna have to lose the arm." she saw the brunette man tell Daryl, or who she assumed was Daryl.

She felt her heart racing when the man started sharpening an axe.

"Stop, I can fix it." Beth didn't know why she blurted that out. But she couldn't bear the thought of a man losing his arm especially not when she was able to fix it.

The group of men looked shocked and disgruntled at her admission.

"Well then girl, fix my baby brother little Greene" Merle had admonished.

Beth nodded her head. She looked at Daryl and calculated exactly how to get the shoulder back into socket.

"This is gonna hurt, anyone got something he can bite on?" Beth looked around.

Daryl sneered "I don't need something for pain."

Beth wanted to roll her eyes. Being a nurse in the war she had met worse egos than the one Daryl Dixon was currently throwing her way.

"I'm not interested about your pain tolerance. I don't want you biting your tongue off." Beth snapped back.

She wasn't quite sure who, but someone had given her a leather belt that she thrust into Daryl's hands. He took it and bite into it with a sour expression.

Beth took his arm and rotated it until she had it in the right position and then she applied the right amount of pressure and popped the shoulder back into socket.

The men looked at her in wonder.

"Merle, you found a healer. Grimes will be pleased with this find." the brunette man who almost amputated Daryl's arm.

"Yeah, Walsh. We gotta get her back to the settlement." Merle responded.

Beth felt distrust rise when she realized the brunette man was Shane Walsh. It also slammed in her gut that she was in one of the thirteen colonies. Georgia had just formed and was filled with several warring settlements.

Beth wasn't sure how she would get back to Zach, but she knew Rick's settlement would be taking her further away from her love.

* * *

So, this is my newest baby. A thank you to jazznsmoke and bethgreenewarriorprincess for being wonderful friends and betas. They let me dump this idea on them after I binge watched Outlander. The first few chapters will resemble the series and after that I do plan to break away. This is be a bethyl fic, but let me know what you think so far

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of it's characters nor do I own Outlander


	2. Chapter 2

Beth had felt unsure about her newest position. The men had decided to take her back to the settlement in the morning since their hunt had been interrupted with attacks from the other settlements. The weather had left a chill in the air and Beth couldn't hide the fact she was shivering. She hadn't slept well either. The fear of being with strangers in another time had frayed her nerves and combated any exhaustion she could of felt.

She was trying to recall if any part of Sasha's stories had explained how these divine travelers got home. She wracked her brain for anything and there was nothing that was sticking out. She assumed she would just have to listen to the drumming and the chanting and follow it home.

"You cold girl?" Daryl Dixon had gruffly asked her.

Beth knew she had saved his arm, but from her encounter with her husbands evil parallel twin she couldn't help the fear she felt. Her fear must have shown on her face because a blanket was dropped on her.

"Ain't got to be afraid of us." He stated quietly.

Beth almost felt guilty, but she knew that if for a second they associated her with Zach or the other camp she might as well knot her own noose and let them hang her. She had every reason to be afraid. She knew she would have to come up with a believable lie and she needed to come up with one quick.

"Got every reason to be afraid." Beth needed to buy time while she thought of what scenario would keep her safe. Then she remembered in Zach's rambling the group she was with was family oriented and she could use those feelings for protection. She hated manipulating these people and lying, but she needed to do whatever it was to survive long enough to make it home.

"Why? We ain't touched a hair on your head?" Daryl seemed genuinely surprised by her fear.

"You aren't the one who just lost her entire family out there to whoever your brother stopped." Beth didn't have to fake the tremble in her voice. She was distraught about falling through time and no longer having her family for comfort.

"I'm sorry about your loss Miss?" Daryl trailed off at the end as if he were asking her name.

"Beth Greene, my name is Beth Greene." Beth said quietly.

Before Daryl could respond or properly introduce himself Shane burst back into the cabin. Beth hadn't even realized anyone had left the cabin in these early morning hours. Shane hauled Beth to her feet.

"Who the fuck are you girl?" Shane snarled.

"I'm Beth Greene and you're gonna let go of my arm." Beth hissed. If being a war nurse taught her anything, it was to be assertive even in the most volatile of circumstances.

"Not until you told me why you were running around half naked with General Miller. You his gypsy whore?" Shane got closer to her face and Beth took an instinctive step backwards.

"That's enough Shane. He killed her family. She's lost enough and you don't need to be adding to her stress." Daryl placed his hand on Shane's shoulder to pull him back.

"How do you know that? Last time I checked you're practically a mute Dixon." Shane barked out.

"You'll stop that now Walsh. She saved Daryl's life and I rescued her from Miller. She's under my sanctuary and you'll best get your hands off of her unless you want Grimes to get wind of this." Merle Dixon threatened. He was clearly over the confrontation.

"You hate Grimes." Shane stated like that would keep him from being ratted out.

"Like her more than I hate him and I hate you more too. Girl is damn smart and we need a healer back at the fort." Merle forced Shane to release his bruising grip from Beth's arms and gently pushed her towards Daryl. Daryl slanted his body as if his body were a buffer between Shane and her.

Beth gingerly rubbed the area Shane had been holding. It would bruise without a doubt she noted sourly. She knew about Shane from the historical accounts, but nothing compared to what he was like in real life.

"Whatever, the bitch is your problem. Not mine." Shane wiped his mouth before leaving the cabin.

"Ignore Walsh. He's a pain in the ass. Now, I know Cap' Miller ruined whatever your dress you were wearing. Ain't fit to travel in that so here." Merle pulled out of this sack a beautiful but thick colonial dress that was a deep blue with a grey shawl. Beth grabbed the dress gratefully.

"Ain't proper, but we ain't got no lady servants so guess it's me that's gonna help you get dressed if that's all right." Merle offered as gently as he could.

Beth was suspicious because this was nothing like the man she had heard about in the legends. The legends had him as rude and vulgar and yet he was the one who had defended her and tried making her comfortable.

"Daryl ready your horse for two, she's gonna ride with you." Merle ordered. Daryl threw a look at Merle before nodding his consent and leaving the cabin.

Beth felt awkward once it was just the two of them. Merle had motioned for her to lift her hands up and he casually maneuvered the dress onto her like one would assist with a wedding dress. He started lacing the dress quietly before breaking the silence.

"I'm grateful for you saving my brother's arm. You're gonna be a real benefit to our community, but you'll probably be in real danger too. I'll do my best to protect you same as my brother, but I'm giving you an out now" Merle told her.

"I have no where else to go" Beth admitted to him. Despite all of his legends, Merle was nothing like the man she had heard of. Although, she reckoned she hadn't met him on the battlefield or a tavern so there was a good chance he could of been like that. When he was talking with Shane she could see little glimpses of his reputation.

"I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do Miss Greene." Merle told her before she could even react he had the skirt of her dress along with her slip pushed to the point it was almost indecent. She was going to push him away and kick him with her boots, but as quick as he had her skirts up he was dropping them.

She lifted her skirts to see a knife clip on her upper thigh hidden from view but accessible if she needed it.

"Just extra security is all seeing as you're practically a Dixon now." Merle ruffled Beth's hair and she was immediately reminded of her older brother.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do any of this." Beth told him quietly.

"Yes, I did. Got a little gypsy in me too girl. I know your face. You're gonna make my baby brother smile again and he deserves that." Merle squeezed her shoulder.

Beth wasn't sure what he meant, but she knew he believed what he had been saying.

* * *

Beth was almost embarrassed by how saddle sore she got after the trek back to the Grime's castle and settlement. She had grown up riding horses, but since the war had started it had been awhile since she actually rode any horse.

She was thankful when they had finally come upon the castle. It was such an interesting sight to see in all of its glory. She couldn't believe that this was the same dilapidated castle she had sex with her husband just a few short days ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Daryl dismounted the horse and offered to help her down. She gave a small smile as she steadied her feet on the ground.

"Daryl, take her to our guest room and show her the medicine room since she'll be spending most of her time there. I'm gonna talk with Grimes" Merle told Daryl. Daryl nodded his head before taking Beth's hand.

As he led her down a maze of hallways. She was concerned she would never quite learn this labyrinth. She had also noticed some of the stares of women in particular as Daryl led her.

"You seem to be a very popular man with the ladies here Mr. Dixon" Beth quipped. Her joke seemed to fall flat as Daryl cast a look at her as if in disbelief.

"Ain't nobody want me, just the damn title." Daryl muttered.

Beth scrunched her face. She didn't recall the Dixon's carrying any title. "What title do you have if you don't mind me asking?" Beth was genuinely curious about Daryl. He certainly was the opposite of the males she had encountered so far. While he seemed to have a similar disposition as his brother he was much more taciturn.

"Rick Grimes the leader here is my cousin. Guess, that makes our family untouchable." Daryl shrugged after explaining the title.

She knew what he was describing was far more significant than what he had just down played. Though, she figured he didn't want any commentary on his title. She could see the disdain he had for it all. She figured it was better for her to drop the subject and ask other questions.

"Is the medicine room close to where I'll be staying?" Beth sincerely hoped it was. She didn't always want to be escorted everywhere but with the complicated mazes she wasn't sure when she would learn the castle fully.

"Ain't too far from it." Daryl motioned for her to follow and she entered a well stocked medicine room. Of course it was nothing like a modern hospital, but she had plenty of herbs to made medicinal remedies for the people here. She was glad her father had pushed her to take botany courses like her mother had. The information would become an invaluable asset.

Beth swallowed thickly when she looked at the stone table. The same stone table she had been lifted onto, the table where she and her husband had made their own little piece of history together. It was such an odd combination of feelings. She felt the rush of arousal as she remembered the events but her heart felt like it was shattering in pieces knowing that was gone forever. It didn't help that Daryl was giving her a look like he could see right through her.

"Could you take me to my room?" Beth asked politely. She needed space from the room while she collected herself. She followed Daryl until they reached the room.

"I'll come get you when it's time for dinner." Daryl told her before heading off somewhere else.

Beth allowed herself to collapse on the ornate bed and drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It had been several weeks since she had been invited into the castle under the protection of the Dixon brothers. She spent a majority of her time with them and Lori Grimes. She and Lori had grown closer. She could almost see the woman as her sister. She could also feel something shift between her and Daryl. It didn't help that Lori had saw an opportunity for matchmaking and continually attempted to set the two up.

Beth had politely declined. Not because Daryl wasn't the epitome of what she wanted in a man, but a part of her still felt the guilt of her late husband. She had begun accepting the idea she might never make it home. She didn't hate it here either. The only thing that put her on edge was Shane and his glares he threw her way during dinner. The only person he glared at more was Carl.

She almost felt sorry for the boy. His best friend Sophia had died right before their arrival. According to the town, Sophia had played in the witches garden and came down with a hex and died. He tried telling everyone he knew Sophia didn't play in the witches garden, but no one listened. Beth believed him, but she wasn't in a position to change anything.

Beth hummed softly as she categorized the herbal remedies she had in stock and made a list of plants she would soon need to stock up on. The door burst open and Rick Grimes was there holding his son. Shane and Daryl were both with him.

"You've got to help him. He's sick. Please, please just help him." Rick's voice was laced with the desperation only a parent could feel in a moment like this.

"Can't help a boy who has been hexed Grimes." Shane didn't sound like he had much sympathy for his best friends plight.

She ignored the bickering that was happening between the three men. She didn't think it was a witches hex. She categorized the symptoms he was showing. He had a rapid pulse rate, lowered temperature, and his pupils were dilating. She was trying to add everything up when he started screaming about seeing something before releasing what had been in his hands.

Beth almost wept with relief when she saw the jimsonweed drop out of Carl's hand. She didn't mean to, but she shoved Rick and Shane who were still having a heated debate. She reached in the cup boards. She had grabbed some of the bark she had tanned earlier and boiled water. The tea would taste horrible, but it would save Carl's life. She went back over to Carl ignoring the requests to explain what she was doing and helped him get the concoction down.

She felt a sigh of relief as she felt his pulse grow a little more steady. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but if he drank the tea every few hours she felt confident he would survive. He would be weakened for awhile, but weakened was better than dead.

"I think he's gonna live. I've got to give him the tea throughout the night, but we caught it in time." Beth grabbed a few more pieces of bark and began the process of making a large dose of the tea so all she would need to do is heat it and give it to him.

"Do you need anything?" Rick's voice cracked with emotion.

"Honey if at all possible, he can't taste the tea now but once he's feeling better he's going to need something to counter the bitterness of the remedy." Beth knew from experience when people were in genuine pain they would accept any medicine, but once on the mend they took things like taste and texture into consideration.

Rick nodded and left with Shane hot on his heels, but Daryl remained.

"He really gonna be alright?" He asked as he looked at Carl's face that was set in a grimace.

"He ate a poisonous plant we need to find the bush and destroy it. Probably what everyone thinks is the witches garden." Beth said quietly as she used a handkerchief to pick up the pieces of the jimsonweed.

"Need to find a bush with these and burn it. If the animals get into it the whole town is gonna be worse off than Carl is now." Beth showed Daryl exactly what the plant looked like before disposing of the plant.

"I'll make sure it's burned. Need company tonight?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Ain't that improper Mr. Dixon?" Beth couldn't help the teasing tone when she used his proper name. There was something about the way the tips of his ears would turn red and he mumble his reply.

"A-ain't nothing improper. More than likely Rick and Lori would be here too. Just didn't know if you wanted someone in here for you." Daryl looked red as he fought to get his words right.

Beth smiled softly at Daryl. Even though it had been a few weeks, she had felt she had gotten to know Daryl really well. He was quiet, but one of the most intelligent men living in the castle. He was fearless when it came to being in the wilderness or creating battle plans, but social things made him a nervous wreck. Though, that had endeared him to her. He had every reason to be cocky with the combination of his talent, his looks, and family title. Yet, here he was stumbling over his words and trying to remain a gentleman.

"I know Daryl, you've been nothing but a gentleman towards me." Beth hoped her smiled would placate him and put him at ease.

"You were just jesting me girl? Don't you know who I am?" Daryl mimicked some of the higher up socialites here.

Beth couldn't stifle her giggle at his impersonation of them in turn made Daryl laugh with her.

Daryl became quieter "I'm gonna take care of those plants, but don't let no one in here except the Grimes family."

Beth nodded and wished him luck while warning him to not touch the plants at all.

* * *

It had been a long night. Beth had ended up sending everyone away, stating she would send a servant out to get them if Carl's condition changed. She was confident that Carl would make a full recovery.

"Hey, how are you feeling sleepy head?" She smiled as she saw Carl blink away the sleep.

"He fed it to me don't let him in here." Carl begged hoarsely.

Beth thought she might have misunderstood what Carl was saying so she handed him a cup of the tea remedy she had been giving him.

"Who tried to feed you?" Beth asked gently as she smoothed some of Carl's hair back to make sure he didn't have a fever. He felt normal which meant what he was saying might be the truth.

"Shane. Saw him feed a goat the plant and he told me it was all right to eat. Dared me to eat it." Carl admitted quietly.

"Sh, I won't let him in here. Sleep a couple hours more and we can see about relocating you to your room." Beth urged Carl to fall back asleep.

She was going to send a servant to get the Grimes, but in front of the door was Lori and Rick along with both Dixon brothers and Shane. Beth squared her shoulders she needed to tell the Grimes what Carl confessed.

"You're letting a witch stay in the fucking castle. We need to cast her out now!" Shane screeched. He seemed like a predator who had been backed into a very precarious corner.

"I'm not a witch, you just want me cast out before the truth comes to life. Carl's going to live and he told me what happened." Beth interrupted whatever defense her friends had for her. She wasn't scared of Shane and she sure as hell would make sure he never hurt a child again.

"What truth that you hexed Carl and now have him under a spell to speak whatever truths you want him to!" Shane seemed desperate for someone to believe him.

"Or the truth where you feed him that poisonous plant because he caught you feeding a goat the same plant." Beth's heartbeat slammed against her rib-cage. It wasn't fear. All she could feel was all consuming anger.

The sting of her cheek brought her back to reality.

"Don't you dare accuse me of that. Just because you have the Dixon's protection doesn't mean you're untouchable in this place. Easy to convince everyone you're a witch when they're on the fence about you" Shane threatened.

Daryl yanked Shane back and punched him once.

"Ain't gonna have you touching or threatening anybody under our protection." Daryl hissed.

Merle and Rick seemed to realize at the same time this would escalate and both grabbed each male and dragged them into an empty room.

"You alright Beth?" Lori gingerly touched the split lip Beth had.

"Survived worse than this." Beth winced as Lori tried to clean a little blood from the cut.

"You saved my boy's life. I'm forever indebted to you." Lori told her.

Beth squeezed Lori's hand. "He's young and he's strong. He's gonna make a full recovery." Beth was happy she could tell her friend that her child would be all right.

Beth had finished explaining to Lori what Carl would need for the recovery process when both of the Dixon brothers came into the room with a dark expression.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked when she didn't see her husband or Shane with them.

"Having us ain't gonna be enough protection. Shane wants to go to the council and accuse Beth of witchcraft." Merle stated calmly.

Beth twisted her hands in her dress as she thought about what they were saying. It was true, being the Dixon's guest would not pardon her from that kind of accusation nor the trial that would follow.

"Can't we convince him not to? She just saved my child's life!" Lori sounded near hysterical.

Beth wished she could feel the hysteria that Lori was feeling. All she could feel is a cold numbness throughout her entire body.

"We ain't gonna change Shane's mind, but if Beth is willing I can marry her. Having my last name might sway the council to hear my testimony and let me deal with it as a husband." Daryl offered.

Beth weighed her options. His offer was the best alternative they had. If not, more than likely she would burn for being a witch.

"I guess we are gonna get married Mr. Dixon." Beth tried her best to put humor in her words but they sounded flat against her ears.

* * *

A/N: Christy is to thank for this chapter being written. (She can kind of be scary when she wants something - love you lots - ) Anyways, I'm sort of excited to play around with this universe once again. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
